soul Eater adventure
by kieran123
Summary: soul eater adventure is about to character name Haru and kohana come form the world of the living but haru heard a nouse inside the closit so he went to chack it out untile the door open and haru and kohana got suck in and now they r in soul eater world
1. ep1:the meeting with Haru and Kohana

**HARU****& ****Kohana:**

**Soul EATER Adventure**

**(You think the battle is over. AH, YOU ARE WRONG. I JUST GETTING STARTED)**

**Maka: A sound soul comes from a sound mind and a sound Body.**

**Soul: MAKA! **

**Haru: KOHANA! **

**[Maka and Kohana are hurt] **

**Kohana :( You are thinking how maka and I got in to this miss. Well it all started at haru's house.) **

**Opening theme song**

**Haru: AAWWW MAN! **

**Kohana: What is it Haru? **

**Haru: Kohana can u help me? **

**Kohana: With what? **

**Haru: With the door it is stuck.**

**Kohana: Ok but this the closet why do you want the closet open? **

**Haru: I heard a noise inside and I wanted to check it out. **

**Kohana: Ok.**

**Haru: Ready 1...2...3 pull! **

**[The door opened and Haru and Kohana roll back and hit the wall] **

**Kohana: Ow, hay Haru look! **

**[Haru looked at the door] **

**Haru: "Huh" there is nothing in there. **

**[The wind sucks them inside] **

**Haru: WWWWOOOWWW! **

**Kohana: AAHHHHH!**

**SOUL EATER EPISODE 1: the meeting with Haru and Kohana**

**Haru: Aaah! **

**[Haru is falling and hit the ground hard] **

**Haru: "Ouch". **

**Kohana: WOW looks out Haru! **

**Haru: "HUH" I GOT YOU! **

**[Kohana landed on Haru]**

**Kohana: Ow, my butt hurts.**

**Haru: Aaaa Kohana. **

**Kohana: Huh, Haru? **

**Kohana: Haru where are you!? **

**Haru: Down here.**

**Haru: GET OFF OF ME KOHANA!**

**Kohana: Oh, sorry Haru. **

**Haru: That's all right. **

**Kohana: Hay Haru where are we?**

**Haru: I don't know Kohana. **

**Kohana: Hay look over there! **

**Kohana: "Huh" is that a city? **

**Haru: Looks like it. **

**Kohana: Let's go Haru. **

**Haru: Ok but I have one question. **

**Kohana: Yes what is it? **

**Haru: What's with that outfit?**

**Kohana: "Huh" **

**[Kohana looked at her clothes]**

**Kohana: this looks cute but I did not have this on but look at you. **

**Haru: "Huh" since when did I change clothes? **

**Kohana: Ummm maybe it's this world. **

**Haru: Maybe you are right Kohana. **

**Haru: Let's go it is getting dark. **

**Kohana: Ok Haru. **

**[Nighttime] **

**Kohana: Hay Haru. **

**Haru: Yes.**

**Kohana: Have you looked at the moon lately?**

**Haru: No, why did you say that? **

**Kohana: Because it looks so scary and I am scared. **

**[Haru look up and saw the moon]**

**Haru: Kohana...don't be scared…I will protect you ok.**

**Kohana: Haru. **

**[She is in love with Haru] **

**Haru: hey Kohana let's go. **

**Kohana: Where? **

**Haru: To the city silly. **

**Kohana: Ok. **

**[Meanwhile] **

**Maka: Hey soul. **

**Soul: What is it Maka? **

**Maka: are they the new students Haru and Kohana?**

**Soul: yeah that's them.**

**Maka: well then let test our new students. **

**[Soul smiles] **

**Soul: then let's do it the cool way. **

**Maka: Right. **

**Soul: let's go.**

**Haru: looks like we're here.**

**Kohana: yap.**

**[Maka jump up] **

**Haru: "Huh" **

**[Haru look up and saw Maka]**

**Maka, Soul: SOUL RESONANCE!**

**Haru: HEY, KOHANA LOOK OUT! **

**[Haru grabs Kohana hand and started to transform into a two Bladed Scythe] **

**Maka, Soul: HAAAAAAAAAAA! **

**Haru: Kohana think fast! **

**[Kohana block maka's attack and kick her away]**

**Kohana: Who are you? **

**[Maka got up]**

**Maka: my name is Maka Albarn and I am a scythe technician and you are? **

**Kohana: My name is Kohana the two bladed scythe technician. **

**Maka: Ok Kohana. **

**Maka: Let's see what you got! **

**[Maka dash to make the first attack] **

**Kohana: BRING IT ON! **

**Maka: AAAAAAH **

**[Maka stick] **

**[End theme]**


	2. ep2:this a test kohana

**HARU & KOHANA: **

**SOUL EATER ADVENTURE**

**(Hay HARU IT IS STARTING)**

**Soul: A sound soul comes from a sound mind and a sound body.**

[Maka dash to make the first attack]

**Kohana: Bring it on!**

**Maka: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh**

**[Maka strike] **

**[Opening theme song]**

**SOUL EATER EPISODE 2: THIS IS A TEST KOHANA!**

**Haru: Kohana block!**

**Maka: Not this time.**

**[Kohana block her attack]**

**Haru: Hay Kohana. **

**Kohana: What is it Haru I am pretty busy here!**

**Haru: Listen Kohana if we use soul resonance I can put up a shield! **

**Kohana: you can do that?**

**Haru: we don't know if we try. **

**Kohana: Ok let's do it!**

**Kohana, Haru: SOUL RESONANCE! **

**Kohana, Haru: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Kohana, Haru: water, Fire, Earth, Air.**

**Kohana, Haru: To the heavens and the earth.**

**Kohana, Haru: I ****beg of you give us the power of WATER. **

**[Kohana outfit changes] **

**Kohana, Haru****: MAIDEN OF WATER! **

**Maka: Haaaaaaaaaa! **

**Haru: NOW KOHANA! **

**Kohana: WATER SHIELD! **

**Soul: GET BACK MAKA! **

**[Maka jump back]**

**Maka: hey Soul do you see her face? **

**Soul: Yes, she has the same marks like Black Star. **

**Soul: Be careful Maka. **

**Maka: OK. **

**Haru: Ready Kohana.**

**Kohana: Ready Haru.**

**Kohana: HERE I COME! **

**[Kohana attack] **

**Kohana****: WATER STAR!!! **

**[Maka Duck and Dodge but gates caught in the attack] **

**Soul: MAKA! **

**Haru: NOW KOHANA! **

**Kohana: Let's finish this! **

**[Kohana doing the final blow] **

**Maka: stop it's over now!**

**[Kohana stop the attack] **

**Maka: you pass your test.**

**Kohana: "Huh" what are you talking about Maka?**

**Maka: Soul and I was just testing your powers. **

**Kohana: And who is soul? **

**[Soul ****transform back]**

**Soul: my name is Soul Eater. **

**[Soul said it in a cool way] **

**Kohana: Ooohhh so your soul. **

**Maka: Yep that's right. **

**[Haru ****transformed back and Kohana power down] **

**Maka: and how is this Kohana?**

**Kohana: Oh this is Haru. **

**Haru: Yo. **

**[Say it in a cool way] **

**Maka: come with us you two. **

**Kohana: Where are we going Maka? **

**Maka: We are going to take you gays to the school to meet with shinigami-sama. **

**Soul: However, Maka it will be better to call shinigami-sama. **

**Maka: Oh yeah thinks soul.**

**Maka: Now where is that mirror? **

**[Maka is looking for a mirror]**

**Kohana: oh, here is a window Maka!**

**Maka: Think you Kohana! **

**[Maka walk up to the window] **

**Maka: now what is that number again?**

**Maka: …..**

**Maka: Oh, I know is 555-424-2564. **

**[Ring, ring pick up] **

**Shinigami: yo, yo what up, what up you are talking to Shinigami oh Maka and soul how can I help you did you test owner new students?**

**Maka: Yes sir and there pass the test.**

**Shinigami: Good, good where are the new students? **

**Maka: They right here say hello guys to shinigami-sama. **

**Shinigami: Oh so you gays are the new students.**

**Kohana: Hello shinigami-sama my name is Kohana and I am a two bladed scythe technician and this is Haru and he is my partner.**

**Shinigami: Well, well so Haru is a two bladed scythe "huh" I am looking forward to your coming. **

**Kohana: Think you sir. **

**Shinigami: Well Maka and soul will you gays show Kohana and Haru around. **

**Maka: yes sir!**

**Shinigami: kohana, haru.**

**Kohana: yes shinigami-sama**

**Shinigami: I want yell two to come to the school for exams after Maka show you around shibusen.**

**Kohana: yes sir.**

**Maka: so Kohana are you ready to go?**

**Kohana: sure.**

**[Kohana looked at Haru]**

**Kohana: what wrong haru?**

**Haru: It's nothing.**

**Maka: come on Kohana and Haru!**

**Kohana: OK!**

**[Kohana start to run up to soul and Maka]**

**Kohana: come on Haru!**

**Haru: I'm coming!**

**[Haru started to walk]**

**Haru: (I feel so weird what's going on with my body it feel like I am splinting...In…two)**

**[Haru stop walk and stand here]**

**[Kohana looked back]**

**Kohana: "Uhu" what wrong Haru?**

**[The elemental soul's came out from Haru and Urah came out from his shadow]**

**Kohana: HARU!**

**Haru: …….**

**Urah: mahahahaha I...want...That…darkness soul form your body.**

**[Urah rich his hand inside of Haru and tuck the darkness soul and the elemental soul skater all over the area]**

**Haru: who…..are…you.**

**Urah: I am Urah the shadow. what you did not know I existence I am your dark side Haru.**

**Haru: but...how.**

**Urah: I was inside of you waiting to be let out of my dark prison for a while but until you and that girl used that Soul RESONANCE I've been releases because of you.**

**Haru: damn you.**

**Urah: and now I'm going to take over your little friends shadows and create a world of madness and destruction.**

**[Urah went into his shadow and went to Kohana]**

**Haru: KOHANA WATCH OUT.**

**[His pop up out the shadow and Kohana slowly tune around] **

**Kohana :( oh no he put that darkness soul inside my shadow Hanako will come out and bring chaos to the whole world)**

**Urah: Awaken Hanako and become my weapon the maiden of darkness awaken.**

**[Urah drop the darkness soul into the shadow and Hanako come out of Kohana]**

**Hanako: hehehehe we meet again Kohana.**

**[End theme song]**

**Preview**

**Haru: damn it we have to do Kohana.**

**Kohana: I known hanako have been releases from my body but never mind that we have to stop them getting the elemental soul's OH ON they are going after the fire soul.**

**Kohana, Haru: Next time on soul eater ****ADVENTURE maka and Kohana go's after the fire soul. **

**Kohana, Haru: see you real soon. **


End file.
